


The perfect day

by Lara_the_daydreamer



Series: Tyrus One-Shots [5]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Campfires, Emotions, Field Trip, First Kiss, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Moonlight, Nothing but fluff so fluffy it will fluff you for the rest of your life, Romance, True Love, Tyrus Month 2018, Tyrus is the otp of otps, adorableness, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 12:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_the_daydreamer/pseuds/Lara_the_daydreamer
Summary: Cyrus wasn’t sure what love was supposed to feel like but he knew, whatever love was, his feelings for Tj were a thousand times stronger.Tj had never been in love but, right now, as he was watching Cyrus sitting on the beach, illuminated by the golden rays of sunshine, Tj knew. He knew. He was in love with Cyrus Goodman and it was the best feeling he’d ever felt.orTyrus being romantic and fluffy on moonlit beach being as cliche as possible during a field trip with their friends





	The perfect day

It was a perfect day.

 The sun was shining, there wasn’t a cloud in the sky and a warm breeze ruffled the leaves and cooled the summer air.

Since it was the last day of school, Andi suggested they, meaning her, Jonah, Buffy, Cyrus and Tj, all go on a little fieldtrip.

Bowie and Bex would serve as supervisors (even though Cece hated that idea).

“It’s so pretty!” Cyrus exclaimed when they exited the car upon reaching their destination.

There was a beautiful lake surrounded by a little beach. Woods surrounded the entire place, making it feel like they were cut off from the rest of the world in their own little paradise.

“Go on! Have fun!” Bowie urged them and they all rushed happily to the beach and him and Bex retreated somewhere to leave the kids alone to have fun but still be close enough in case someone dies or something.

“I wanna go swimming.” Buffy was somehow magically already in her swimsuit and so was Andy. The two ran into the crystal blue lake, Jonah following close behind.

 

“You wanna go in?” Tj asked after a while of him and Cyrus just sitting together in comfortable scilence.

“You can go if you want. I’ll just stay here a little longer.” The boy said, his gaze distant.

Tj shrugged, tugging off his shirt and jumping in the warm water.

Cyrus smiled as he watched his friends laugh and have a blast splashing eachother and just running around without a care in the world.

Then he blushed at a particularly beautiful sight.

Tj dove under the water and then came back up gracefully, head falling back and his body curving in the most beautiful way. His damp hear appeared golden under the beams of sun, his chest looked as if it was covered in diamonds, the droplets of water glimmering and making him look like an actual god.

 _“Wow, he’s perfect.”_ Cyrus tought as he kept staring at his crush.

There was something so frighteningly exhilarating about Tj and Cyrus just couldn’t get enough of the feeling he got whenever he was around the boy.

That moment when Tj and him were standing so close, at the swings, Tj telling him he was the only person he could talk to, his green eyes so vulnerable and his lips so kissable, Cyrus realised his crush on Jonah was close to nothing compared to what he felt for Tj.

He wasn’t sure what love was supposed to feel like but he felt like, whatever love was, his feelings for Tj were a thousand times stronger.

 

Tj looked at Cyrus from the water.

His hair was ruffled by the breeze and his bottom lip was trapped between his teeth, meaning he was deep in thought.

Tj couldn’t help but smile.

To say that he wasn’t completely smitten with the boy would be the biggest lie he’s ever told.

Cyrus was so much different than everyone else.

Cyrus never saw him as the mean cold bully. He always saw the good in him and, more importantly, he brought that good out to the surface. He made Tj want to be the best possible version of himself and helped him achieve it.

Cyrus trusted him, believed in him when no one else did and Tj was eternally grateful for that.

Thanks to Cyrus, Tj now had amazing friends, people he could confide in and people he could trust. He never thought he’d have any of that. He never thought he deserved it.

Cyrus was the one who convinced him he was good enough. That there was nothing wrong with him.

 _“Oh, that moment,”_ Tj thought, _“I’ll never forget that.”_

That moment when he told Cyrus about his disability. Cyrus’ reaction, like most of the things Cyrus does, took him completely by surprise.

That was when he realised he wanted, no, needed this boy in his life. Without Cyrus by his side Tj wouldn’t be able to breathe, to hold on. He wouldn’t be able to make it  through all of his “stuff” without the quirky brunette always having his back.

Tj had never been in love but, right now, as he was watching Cyrus sitting on the beach, illuminated by the golden rays of sunshine, Tj knew. He knew. He was in love with Cyrus Goodman and it was the best feeling he’d ever felt.

 

Once the sun had set beneath the hills, the group gathered around the campfire.

It was so peaceful, the crackling of the fire, the warm summer air and the soft rustle of the waves hitting the beach.

The all wished they could stay frozen in this beautiful moment forever.

“Wait you actually did that?!” Buffy exclaimed, falling over from laughing so hard.

“I swear! It was the most embarrassing moment of my life!” Tj confirmed in between laughs.

Cyrus giggled next to him and suddenly the rest of the world faded away as he watched the beauty that was Cyrus Goodman  laughing.

His face was flushed and his eyes were shimmering with happiness. He was so beautiful.

“Tj!” Buffy’s voice snapped him back to reality and he realised everyone, including Cyrus, was staring at him.

“Erm, huh?” Tj cleared his throath, his cheeks turning a dark shade of crimson.

“You were kinda staring at me…” Cyrus told him with a blush of his own.

“Oh.” Tj said awkwadly.

 _“Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.Crap. Crap. Crap.”_ Ran repeatedly through his head.

“S-sorry.” He stuttered and turned away from Cyrus.

 _“I just blew it. I ruined everything. I destroyed my friendship with Cyrus because of this stupid crush.”_ Tj thought to himself, dreading to look back at the boy.

A few moments passed in uncomfortable scilence before Cyrus spoke again.

“Tj, can I talk to you for a second?” He said but before he could hear the response he got up and walked over to the water, distancing himself from the rest of the group.

Tj stayed back for a moment, getting himself together before following Cyrus who was gazing at the moonlit water, throwing pebbles.

“Hey.” Tj mumbled, loosing all of his charm and coolness and turning into a blushing nervous mess.

“What’s up with you lately?” Cyrus asked, turning to Tj who still didn’t dare meet his eyes and instead kept his gaze fixated on the ground.

“What do you mean?” Tj tried to act nochalant but the tremble in his voice gave him away.

“I mean, you keep zoning out and looking at me funny and it’s all very confusing.”

“Sorry, Underdog. I just…” Tj trailed off.

“You just what?” Cyrus asked.

Was he really ready to do this?

 _“What if he’s straight? What if he hates you after this? What if you ruin your friendship?”_ Tj shook his head, dismissing all those negative thoughts and took a deep calming breath.

He finally gathered the courage and looked Cyrus in the eyes.

_Oh wow._

Tj’s breath hitched.

The boy in front of him was nothing short of angelic.

He was ethereal.

His eyes were filled with curiosity, his cheeks flushing at how close the two were standing, neither realising it until now.

Cyrus shared similar thoughts and he barely suppressed a gasp when Tj met his eyes.

Tj’s lips were slightly parted, drawing in a shaky breath and his eyes, oh my, his eyes.

They were a glimmering mixture of blue and green so vibrant and filled to the brim with emotion so raw and powerful it made Cyrus shudder.

Ever so slowly, Tj leaned in.

When Cyrus didn’t flinch he moved even closer, wraping a hand around the shorter boy’s waist.

Tj brushed his lips against Cyrus’ softly, giving him a chance to pull away.

He didn’t.

That one feather-light touch of their lips was enough to set Cyrus on fire. His heart hammered against his chest almost painfully and his breath caught in his throath.

Excitement crept up his spine sending shivers throughout his body.

Then, in one swift motion, Tj caught Cyrus’ lips in a kiss so tender an slow yet charged with electrifying emotion

Cyrus’ hands found their way to Tj’s velvet hair and Tj’s wraped tightly around his waist pulling their bodies impossibly close.

They pulled away, foreheads resting against eachother, both breathing heavily.

“I’m in love with you, Cyrus.” Tj whispered, his breath tickling Cyrus’ trembling lips.

It was one of the rare times Tj has ever called him by his actual name and hearing it roll of his tongue in a low husky whisper made Cyrus’ heart flutter.

“I’m in love with you too.” He whispered back.

“I SHIP IT!”

“OMG YOU ARE MY OTP!”

“EW GET A ROOM!”

Both boys laughed, pulling apart as their friends continued to tease them.

“I told you they had a thing for eachother!” Andi told Buffy, very proud of herself.

“Yeah yeah I guess they are pretty adorable.” Buffy said rolling her eyes but a playful smile was spread across her lips.

It really was a perfect day.


End file.
